Hypnotic Poison
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Sabe o que mais me interessava em tudo isso? Sua ruína. Sirius Black PoV.


**Hypnotic Poison**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_Junho de 1866, Londres._

O cheiro de rosas vermelhas e sangue que pairava pelo seu quarto não mais irritava minhas narinas sensíveis. Seus cabelos caindo sobre o seu rosto não importavam mais nada pra mim.

Minhas mãos tocaram de leve sua face corada enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam o movimento ensaiado de meu corpo. Eu sabia que você desejava aquele instante tão fortemente que nem se importava com as conseqüências que certamente sofreria nas mãos de seu esposo. Pouco lhe importava a nossa diferença de idade ou nosso elo sanguíneo. Você desejava com todas as forças da qual era capaz de se manifestar.

E eu, na minha loucura, compactuei com tudo o que você vinha me dizendo durante aqueles intermináveis meses de exaustão. Mas sabe o que mais me interessava em tudo isso? A sua ruína. Aprazia-me muito mais do que os vinhos de Veneza ou do que o som de um piano. Sua queda e o seu declínio eram a minha melodia favorita. Sem hipocrisia, naquele momento eu era apenas o carrasco de seus medos mais íntimos. E você me deu muito mais do que um simples corpo; com você eu ganhei minha entrada para o Inferno.

Você tocou meu peito suado e meus braços cansados tentando me manter próximo de seu corpo, mas eu já não mais lhe pertencia. Aliás, alguma vez eu fui seu? De forma alguma eu consegui me ver ao seu lado, como você tanto planejara, como você tanto queria. Você era louca. E isto me fascinava.

Seus lábios se abriam como uma daquelas muitas rosas, suas flores adoradas. E eu sorri enquanto você fechava os olhos, numa espécie de meditação. Sentei-me na beira da cama, prolongando o toque ao seu rosto, agora com a palma de minha mão. Seu cheiro era o do pecado e sua roupa era o véu da tentação. Mas a única pessoa que se consumia naquele lugar era você. Sua máscara de indiferença se estilhaçou quando você tocou minhas mãos, segurando com seus dedos longos e pálidos. Eu sabia que você não agüentaria mais isso de mim, você não poderia ficar ao meu lado sem desejar e sem se sentir culpada por isso. E eu me divertia.

- Eu - seus dedos calaram as minhas palavras, mantendo-as trancafiadas entre meus lábios. Seus orbes escuros se abriram lentamente, e eu conseguia ouvir seu coração batendo em um compasso ritmado sob seu peito. Você se tornara uma serva do desejo, justamente como lhe condizia.

- Não fale nada, filho da maldição. Apenas ouça o que tenho a lhe dizer - com um suspiro profundo você se pôs a me olhar mais atentamente. Senti meu coração palpitar fortemente enquanto encarava seu rosto alongado e branco. - Apenas me escute: amanhã estarei longe da Inglaterra e de você.

Suas mãos desceram consideravelmente em direção ao meu peito. Eu sabia que não existia momento para hesitar. Deixei que suas mãos procurassem minha pele escondida pelas camadas de roupa, enquanto sua respiração ofegante acelerava de uma forma violenta. Sorri internamente, pensando em quão frágil você era afinal das contas. E eu ensaiei tocar seus lábios daquela forma tão sedenta durante noites, mas nada se comparou à forma como você buscava beber de minha essência. Você estava carente e sentia as mãos impiedosas do Tempo lhe acariciar a face.

Deixei que suas mãos tirassem minha camisa, com um puxão violento e necessitado, deixei que seus lábios percorressem um caminho proibido até meu abdômen, deixei que seu desejo falasse mais alto do que qualquer coisa naquela noite. Segui a mesma vontade animalesca que a sua, e deslizei as alças de seu vestido, percorrendo a pele aveludada de seus ombros. Quanto tecido! Minhas mãos percorreram sua pele alva e sua roupa íntima, enquanto você tentava se livrar daquele bolo de panos luxuosos.

Seus lábios pararam por um momento de procurar paz na minha boca, e seus olhos me devoraram entre um suspiro e outro. Eu sorri e retirei minhas calças, tocando pele com pele naquela cama grande e fofa. Você sussurrou enquanto eu brincava com seu corpo, sem nem ao menos chegar ao ápice de fato. Você fez juras de amor e julgou estar sendo levada ao paraíso.

A dança dos corpos só acabou quando seu êxtase foi encontrado. Seus gemidos se tornaram gritos mudos e minhas entranhas lutaram para se libertarem em seu templo. Num último gesto de força de vontade, você arqueou suas costas, levando seu ventre num contato castigado contra o meu. E então você deslizou como uma serpente sob meu peito, esclarecendo o fim de tudo.

Meus cabelos grudavam a testa, enquanto os seus se espalhavam pelos cobertores amarrotados. Cortinas negras que pareciam profanas, trazendo a imundície da carne sob a luz da lua que banhava o céu lá fora.

Um novo cheiro foi distinguido entre aquela câmara inescrupulosa na qual você dividia com o seu marido em noites comuns: o do suor animal.

Lentamente afastei meu corpo do seu, para enfim poder observar você, que jazia com os olhos fechados. Alva como a neve que banhava as estradas em pleno inverno. Você era uma mulher bonita mesmo para as suas quase três décadas completas. Era um veneno perigoso, e por isso fascinante.

Mas não havia nenhuma chance de você conquistar minha alma com sua escuridão. Eu era tão pútrido quanto você. E ali residia seu maior erro: acreditar que laços de sangue eram mais fortes que uma antiga humilhação. Você já estava em declínio, e eu observava a sua beleza velada, como o último espectador de uma estrela morta.

Levantei da cama e você abriu os olhos, tocando a parte interna da minha coxa antes mesmo que eu conseguisse me afastar. Parei o movimento e observei seus dedos lançarem uma carícia tímida para dois amantes que acabaram de procurar o prazer um no corpo do outro. Sem uma palavra você voltou a se deitar, enquanto eu me vestia. Para você, era um martírio lento.

Rumei para a porta de seu quarto e virei a chave prateada que mantinha nosso ato trancado dentro daquele lugar. Não me voltei, nem disse uma palavra. Mas eu era capaz de sentir seus olhos queimando a minha pele, perguntando-se pausadamente quando isso teria um fim.

- Sirius - disse você com a voz presa.

Virei meu rosto apenas para poder ver seu corpo com a lateral do olho.

- Sim, senhora Lestrange?

Pude sentir sua raiva percorrendo cada poro do seu corpo e ser lançada em minha direção. Vi seus lábios se crisparem em uma atitude contida, tentando mostrar uma frieza a qual não possuía.

- Volte para o seu quarto imediatamente, senhor Black.

E eu sorri. Tinha vencido; você, certamente voltaria a me procurar, voltaria a saciar a sua louca luxúria e inevitavelmente cairia numa teia prepara pela minha vingança.

* * *

**Nota:**

Fiquei pensando se tinha feito o correto postando o prólogo desta fic, que ainda está figurando como um projeto na minha página inicial. Agora, olhando as palavras assim no site, só aumentam minhas dúvidas.

Tinha uma dívida para com quem estava lendo _Somnium_. Sei que prometi um novo capítulo pra março, e espero conseguir cumprir a minha promessa. Mas este prólogo estava queimando os meus disquetes... Eu queria muito publicá-lo porque eu gostei do que escrevi. Sinceramente, ficou um prólogo legalzinho: nem muito curto, nem muito extenso. Consegui colocar uma boa dose do que vai acontecer no decorrer da fic, mas deixei alguns detalhes ainda sem resolução - e entendimento.

Espero que tenha gostado dessa pitada da fic. Acho que assim que conseguir, posto o primeiro capítulo verdadeiramente falando, assim como algumas notas esclarecedoras sobre alguns fatos que serviram como pano de fundo - fatos reais.

Obrigada pra quem leu a fic e pra quem se deu ao trabalho de acompanhar a nota...

Morgana Onirica.


End file.
